Yonshi Gate RP 06-07-13
Participants: Nobu Akimichi, Yamanaka Itsumo, Lucien Aburame Role-Play:Yoshigakure Gate RP: Welcome Home... ShadowValcore: -Jumping from tree branch to tree branch through the thick forest land of the land hidden in Death a medium sized figure would move as silently as possible, like a shadow in the trees going unseen by any who was not trained to spot her stopping a a tree branch of the tallest tree over looking the gate the figure, that could be disquieted as a woman's figure appeared on the highest tree branch overlooking the main gate of the Village of Yonshigakure. The woman's face covered completely first by a black mask that covered her nose and lips then by a Mask showing that she was a Hunter-ninja and thirdly by a thick white scarf that again covered the mouth and nose of the mask. All that was visible was the black eyes circles of the mask that stood out like signs in the night of who she was. Flowing over the mask and down to the right side were pale blonde locks that curled softly as they laid against her lightly tanned skin. She looked down over the village gate with a soft gaze it had been months since she had see this place, months since she had been to her own village. Her memories flooded back to her last visit inside her own village, She had found out that a good friend of hers one of her Teammates from her childhood was to be the next Kage and now he was the Kage it had been months since she had been here and she had not yet congratulated him or been to see him or her other teammate that she had been vary close to back in the younger days but what was she to do her place was not inside the village her place was hunting down those who had fled from the village and went against them with the village secrets. The sent of the village filled her nose the smell of fresh ramen and of the herb that their village was most known for would fill the air with its aitch sent something that most could not handle. Letting out a soft sigh she would close her eyes under the mask and take a deep breath in letting her chest calm, as her hands brushed against the lower hem of her short white skirt she was the only Hunter-Ninja that wore such a feminine outfit but she was who she was and her sexuality didn't need to be hidden, The skirt bore the symbol of a panda again like her mask giving away exactly who she was and with her exposed mid drift and tight black top it was clear she was a female. Though not being able to see her eyes made it hard for anyone to know what clan she was from and until they knew her personally none would ever know. Opening her eyes again she would do a few hand seals and then body flicker down from the tree only a few feet away from its base near the wall and slowly begin to walk towards the entrance of the gate of Yonshigakure No one would stop her because they knew given away by the Rare white and black Horned headband with the death kanji on it that rested atop her head that she belonged in this village. Not only that but also her reputation was well known through the land hidden in Death as well as the other Nations. She had brought down plenty of Missing Ninja and S-rank ninja in her time being a Hunter-Ninja and before that she was a vary well known Sensei due to her Technique not only that she was the leader of her Clan. Letting out a soft sigh as she passed through the gateway into the compound that housed the bigger gate that lead into the main village she would stop and look around she could do so much if she choose to but she honestly had no need she only wanted to get some food and rest her body wile she was home and visit with those she could but would they let her she didn't know as she paused silently staring forward at the bigger gateway. Her mind racing from the excitement of being back in this place after so long would not taint her judgment however as a Man walked up to her. He was an Ninja like herself one that she had trained when she was a Jounin and he knew her reputation well. He spoke with respect to her and welcomed her back home they spoke for awhile wile she told him of her latest Mission and asked him about his new team as they spoke for awhile about things a child would walk up to them she was one of the students of her former student and she looked up with big blue eyes at her Sensei and then at the woman that stood with him. Her student and the girl excused themselves and headed off to train leaving her once more alone at the gate turning back towards the bigger gate she would walk forwards in slow paces taking her time to reach the gateway.- AburameLucien: -Feeling the rain on his cold pal skin, Lucien stood there looking up into the grey clouds. “It has still been some time since I have heard from you dark lord… what is it I should be doing..” –he stated in a very slow but monotone voice. “These fools… all of them do not see what I do… someday they will though but might I ask when..” –Lucien paused for a moment as he held out his hand and a smile parasitic bug crawled out from under the flesh of his hand and to the tip of his finger. “Sometimes I do wonder if we are like bugs to you… waiting for you to come to us and smash us into oblivion… you know I accept this fait…” –Lucien continued to ramble on as he looked around, his pale grey iris taking notice of those around him. Then looking down to the ground, Luciens dreads fell forward as they were becomingmore and more soaked over time. In a flicking motion Lucien flicked the small bug off his finger as it took off into the air. Sighing to himself he would not say anything more other then look off past the gate and into the forest, “Someday…” –he said in his head over and over.- NobuAkimichi: -I perched myself atop the roof top of one of the main structures which rose infront of the gate, and lead deeper into the village itself of Yonshigakure. It was rather common for myself to be sitting alone now in some thought about how crazy the life I was given was making such a dramatic change. I learned at an early age in my life how valuable having a great amount of power meant, but it never occured to me how much the pressure and mental torment it would bring upon me. A shuddering sigh broke from between my lips as I continued to stare off into the distance with my honey brown eyes and question my own standing in Yonshigakure. I knew I was strong, but... Was I really a person that people could look up to, and be a role model.- Damn Subconscious... -I whispered softly to myself under yet another broken sigh and my own discomforting thoughts. It had to have been more than that though, not only was it my own subconscious, but there was other factors to my own dismay. I had been meditating quite often around the Black Rock of Astaroth for the time, actually slowing down my training of other things in order to place more attention on this other worldly entity that sought my attention. I couldn't help but wonder to myself as to why it seemed so alluring about this God, but I had all the proof I needed of the abilities I was able to attain though meditation. I had already achieved in my life time to unlocking the first five circles, giving me the unique ability to actually take a transformation into an even more devilish looking form, but I wasn't sure how much I enjoyed awakening this ability because of the blind rage it put me in. All I could envision was all those damned children of my past, mocking me and making fun of me. I could only hope that if I did need to use it in battle, that no one else was around because of my fear of possibly doing more harm than good. Some little voice in the back of my head always beckoned that no harm could come, and encourage me to let loose the demon inside of me. Finally as I thought how ironic it was how I use to be such a sweet, kind child... And now I was a cold blooded killer, had been around, seen things that I never thought were possible. I had my faith though, not only in myself, and now Astaroth, but also my blades which I always adorned on my figure. I had a single katana at my hip, one that I spent time polishing and sharpening over and over so that it could cleanly slice through rock if I really wanted it to. I also had a stash of blades upon my back, which was somewhat unusual. There were seven blades that were able to be sheathed in this backpack sort of accessory, and there were only perhaps a few inches shorter than a katana, so an elongated tanto. I dropped my hand low to that my fingers could brush against the fabric which wrapped the hilt of the katana and though about the use I've made of this weapon. The blade may look new, but inspection of the scabbard it was in would show the many years of use I had put it through. Covering these blades from the back hung my Shikage hat, which took up a majority of the space and hid much of the seven swords on me from behind. I was clad in a sleeveless shinobi shirt, the fabric felt almost like nylon against one's body, and really brought out the curvature of the many muscles which rippled over my tone flesh. Beyond this was my coat which I wore in the public's eyes, sleeveless also and open in the front. It, like all the clothing I wore, was a pitch black, though the edges of the coat attained a silver border. Regular black shinobi pants adorned my lower attire, along with simple sandals over my feet. Over the shin section of the pants though, I had on a dark metal guard with was buckled and only covered the front section of my legs. It was much like the gloves that adorned my hands and forearms. The fabric reached all the way up to my elbow before ending, and over my forarms were the same metal platting which helped in both defensive, and offensive moves. Around my forehead I wore the headband of our village, though very few wore unique ones which actually adorned metal horns on either side of the kanji. I reached backwards with my hand that had dropped down to touch the blade and run my fingers through the dark brown locks to scratch my head as I blinked, finally coming out of my own depressing trance. It was not only that, but also the few dropplets of rain which bounced against my skin and ran down my face which assisted me in awaking. My honey brown eyes glared downward towards the gate and noticed two individuals whom were present, one which obviously I hadn't seen for some time, the other... Well, I wasn't sure what to think about the other one. I enjoyed his company, but his glares and talking to himself sort of forced me to have a guard up. I smirked though, wanting that challenge to come also in some ways. Before hand in the past, I would have never allowed myself to get caught in a foolish fight. Now I welcomed it... The danger, the fun... The adrenaline rush. I continued to simply sit there, and observe for now while contining to think about myself in some ways, but mainly what was best for the village.- ShadowValcore: -Yawning softly she would look up and spot her old friend sitting on the roof and laugh softly things never change he was alone perched their as if lost in through as the rain began to fall her blonde hair would slowly become damper and her white scarf fainter not that she minded their was a reason she wore a black top instead of a white one she though to herself as she glanced once more around the gate area. the man sat their stair off into space the one that she remembered always talking to himself she did not know him well nor did she trust him at all he was quite the crazy of the village in her mind but for some reason she didn't mind having him around. Shaking her head she would glance up to the roof once more. He had change since she remember him last but that was months ago what did she expect again doing a few hand seals she would body flicker herself this time onto the roof next to the Kage.- "Long Time No See Kage" -she bowed her head in respect even though he was a good friend of hers she still choose to show respect to him. Even though she was still covered in the face she knew he would remember her because she was not easily forgotten.- NobuAkimichi: -I couldn't help but drop my gaze down towards the woman whom had just entered the village back from her own mission that I had assigned her and approached me. I could have assumed that I would be her first visit, though I wouldn't have blamed her if she strolled by to go clean up, get comfortable, and maybe rest a bit. But there was a reason why she was in the rank that she was, along with the other. My two friends from what seemed like an eternity ago, right along my side. It was somewhat unfortunate that I had to remain here in the village, how I would love to go and adventure like the others were able to do. But I was bound here to Yonshigakure, unless something extremely important came up. But that was rare, and I didn't see it happening anytime soon. I dropped my hand back down towards my side, silently again running my fingers along the hilt as Itsumo, or otherwise known as Itsy, came to my side and spoke. I smiled softly, letting my honey brown eyes examine her quickly, notice every little feature about her, and couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a Panda on her attire. I also raised my opposite hadn that wasn't on my weapon, and waved to her to cease the silly treatment that many people showed me just because of a title.- Please don't... And welcome home, Itsy. It's nice to see you, I'm assuming things went well? Favorites... AburameLucien: -Feeling eyes on him this was nothing new… they hated or even thought Lucien was weird because of who he was. They would never fully understand what he went through but then again no one would ever really know what did happen to him. Sure there was most likely question as to why his face was deformed and why his speech was so awful at times. Looking over his shoulder he took notice of Itsy as well as the Kage… “pfft” he said as he rolled his one eye as he turned his position to face the two of them as he began walking towards them. As he got closer he did not “yous… Nobu… my rock! Yous must retu… -he paused as he tried to speak a little more clear, having difficulty pronouncing the word- “rrrreeeeeturn my rock to me!” –he glared up at him as he body flicked up onto the roof with the two of them. “its been long enough and I must have words.. wif Asss… -he shook his head again trying to speak clearly- “Astaroth” –he said as he looked to Itsy.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy saw her good friend wave his hand dismissing her bow and she laughed softly and nodded her head. She knew he didn't like the formalities but she still respected him their friendship had lasted through the ages and though he was stuck back in the village and not out with them she knew it was for the better, the village was safer with him here to protect it. Hearing his question she wanted to give a smart ass answer like *would i be home if i failed?* but instead she opted to speak with her normal soft spoken tone- "It wen't vary well the target was dealt with" -she smirked underneath her panda mask not that anyone could tell.- "Any news I should know about?" -she asked calmly she had been away for over six months tracking this target through village after village before finally getting him were she could kill him and dispose of the village secrets that so much could have happened in that time. She slowly began to unwind her white scarf the rain still falling softly she wanted to feel the drops on her face now that she was safely with in the walls of the village she knew it was no danger removing the mask especially with in the company of a friend as she waited for him to answer she would tuck the scarf away and slowly remover her mask relieving her sparkling blue eyes and the glistening of her tan skin showed brighter. Just then Man who was no speaking to the kage before he had a chance to answer her she growled softly at his strange words her hand falling to her kunai strap on her leg and her eyes narrowed ready to attack him if he got out of hand with the Kage.- NobuAkimichi: -I couldn't help but actually force myself to look away when the woman sitting next to him actually began to remove the articles which concealed most of her identity from those around so she could work with no problem. My avoiding of eye contact with that woman had many reasons, though most of it came from being extremely shy in a woman's presence, especially one whom has such a stunning appearance. There was many things that drew an attraction towards someone I had a friendship with, but merely stashed it away inside. It was bad enough in the past every time I thought I might actually attempt to confess things to her, something would have to break the flow.- I'm glad to hear things were successful. -I then cleared my throat as I was about to continue about random things that were occuring in the village before another voice came out over my own in a hissing, annoyed tone. I already knew who it was, and exactly what he wanted. Despite how close I was to everyone, I couldn't seem to break that barrier with this guy. The smile which was over my lips disappeared after he spoke, and yet again with this talk about Astaroth's rock. I almost regretted letting Lucien get a taste of the power from that blessed item, and shook my head. In the midst of shaking my head, I caught a glimpse of Itsy's hand reaching for her thigh and already knew her intentions. I moved my hand to cut off her own and again shook my head, sighing softly under my breath as I spoke.- It's alright, Itsy... You get to see action, a lot. It's been a bit boring around here anyways, hehe. -My eyes lifted away from Itsy as I had pretty much ignored Lucien after he asked his question, but continued on without a pause with the shifting of my sight. Simutaneously I took a good grip upon the hilt of my blade, actually holding myself back from attempting to start this into an actual battle.- Lucien... You know that rock doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the village. Maybe I should ween you off a little... Seems to be causing a problem with how much you sit there and talk to yourself. Hehe. AburameLucien: -Lucien would growl lightly “you’re the one whos…. Took my rock from me Nobu! The only reason you want to keep it from me is because you are jell….jell….jealous of how Astaroth favors me!” –he shook his fist at him. As he would sigh lightly as he interlocked his arms – “If you want to keep me off your back give me something to do… someone to kill…” –he growled even more as the frustration was building up in his mind as the images kept flashing. Shaking his head he looked off into the forest- ShadowValcore: -Itsy's face began to form a soft smile as she relaxed her kunai staying in its holster against her thigh as her crystal blue eyes glued to Lucien she knew that her friend could take care of himself though it was her nature to defend and protect as well as to kill but hearing his words she would not overstep her place though her eyes would watch him with intent as his hand that she spotted earlier on his sword drew it. Itsy knew from experience how deadly their kage could be from the many years she worked with him in their youth however she on her own loved action more then sitting around. - " Understood" -she said officially withdrawing herself from the encounter between the two though her eyes would go between the two at lighting fast speed watching the two of them the hand that had gone to the kunai would relax as she picked up the mask in her lap and placed it back on her face it was to distance herself further from the man who she did not trust at all he was not her enemy but she disliked him immensely not because he was a bad person but because he became to close to the rock that they all worshiped. She thought this as the Kage turned her attention back to Lucien and his words were true. They worshiped a rock but their attachment was no where near as bad as luciens had become sadly it was diving him mad at least from her own eyes. she looked between the two once more their didn't seem to be a true confrontation brewing like she had first though the Man was just bored like the kage like most of the people who stayed around the village more then she did. She dreamed of being bored for a few days but she knew that if she was bored then she would get frustrated like Lucien was.- NobuAkimichi: -I snorted softly at the remark that Lucien had made about having Astaroth favor him of me, and felt myself somewhat shrug also. It really wasn't a big deal to myself if I was favored or not, nor did I really want to be favored. I just looked for guidance and some help being more powerful from the God.- I'm sure you are, Lucien. I'm sure you are... -I couldn't help but snicker as my words were lathered in nothing but sarcasm, and wondered if it would be percieved as such. Though, I was purpously trying to provoke him as my hand which rested on the hilt slipped further down and more onto the actually sheath so that I could wedge my thumb just between the scabbard and the hilt guard. I placed only a gently amount of pressure upon the guard, which let a distinctive click ring out in the empty gate and echoed between the buildings.- You're a grown man, Lucien. Must I hold your hand also while giving the orders? -I let out a soft laughter, leaning back and adjusting a portion of my weight upon my free hand and arm.- Though... Now that you mention it, I may have something for you. I'll brief you upon the details soon enough. -I couldn't help but also turn my head to look towards Itsy as she merely sat there next to me and held herself back from the conflict.- I appreciate your work, you may rest easy for a day or two if you'd like also. ShadowValcore: -Itsy nodded smiling softly though her mask back in place hid the expression on her face she had enjoyed in the past watching them fight but she guessed now was not the time for a battle not at the Main gate of the village she thought to herself blushing softly beneath her mask.- "I would appropriate it rest would be greatly appreciated" -she spoke again in her soft voice knowing that she should disappear now but something mad her want to stay seeing her old friend after so long had been quite an experience and though wile she was alone in the outside the memories of the past kept her company wile she did her Missions. It was the thoughts that kept her smiling her blue eyes shot to her friend as she blushed again under her mask then stood on the edge of the roof.- "Perhaps ill see you around wile i'm here surely you will be at the ramen shop unless your favorite foods have changed" -she said jokingly but inside she did hope to see him around more it was a long time since they had time to catch up and just talk but as Ninja that was something that rarely happened. bowing softly she would bodyflickered down to the ground once more regaining her balance as she re wrapped her white scarf around her face once more standing their on the ground in the rain.- 'End Results:' Itsumo made it back to the village after completing a mission. Category:Yonshigakure